The Berk and the Brave
by TheBigFourFan
Summary: Hiccup and Merida's new life as a merried couple with kids and old friends mericcup making new chapters hope you guys like and favourite this is the first chapter it is a continuing series by CharpieCharprio
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is chapter seven of charpiecharpiro but im calling it chapter one og hiccups new life with merricup! hope you like it

CHAPTER ONE MEET THE FAMILY

"Good morning wounderful"said a tall man with brown shaggy hair it was hiccup"Good morning Dear"Merida kissed her husband

as they got up and got dressed hiccup looked at merida's belly and said"How is number three doing?" Merida smilled and said

"Good good I think this one might be a girl..." Hiccup kissed her and then went into the kids room "Morning Cork Morning

Millsa" a little boy with short red shaggy hair got out of bed and bugged his dad and then a little girl with curly blond

hair ran into the kitchen. "Ok who is hungry?" merida asked Cork and Millsa put there hands up and so did Hiccup the all

smilled and started having breakfast two little Terrible terrors sat on on the table on with red scales and one with blue

Cork picked up the red one and Millsa picked up the blue one and gave them some of there breakfast "I'm gonna go flying

with toothless ok?" Hiccup smiled "Of course love be back soon" Merida said Hiccup went outside gave toothless a fish and

they started flying."Hey bud wanna go see to your favourite spot?" Toothless purred and they headed to the beach hiccup

pulled out a silk like bathing soot from his bag removed his clothes behind a rock and out on the bathing suit as the two

friends played and laughed. then they heard house galoping and he saw Merida Cork and Millsa. "Think you two could have fun

without us huh?"she giggled Merida went behind a rock and out on a bikini like swim suit and so did the kids Hiccup started

at Merida "What are you looking at?"she smiled "I-i-i uhh..."Hiccup begang drolling but his kids pushed him in the water

the two terrors where runing through the sand the "Flamespark!"called cork and the red terror jumped on his shoulder

"SeaJewel!" called Millsa the blue terror craled up her shoulder. everyone was laughing and playing in the water when they

heard a noise..."THUNDERDRUM!" shouted hiccup as everyone ran behind the rock except hiccup "A'y My son.."said a voice

it was Stoic "Hey dad!" Merida and the kids came out of behind the rock "Hiccup you scared me!"She punched him playfuly.

"Well Hiccup you sure got a nice one HAHA" Joked stoic "Well i better be off see you soon!" and stoic left on his thunderdrum

everyone continuted playing and laughing soon they went home and all went to bed "Good night sleep tight" Hiccup tucked in

his kids it was starting to snow and that means Snogletog is coming but then they heard a crash and a thud who..or what

could it be...  
its my first story sorry its a bit short Type in the comments if you liked it and what you think the 'thing" is


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 FIRMILIER FACES

A few weeks later "Hiccup...i'm scared"wispered Merida CRASH! "I know Merida but we have to be carful...we don't know whats out there."

what could it be a robber someone who wants to clobber no it was jolly good old"Gobber?!" shouted merida as they saw him placing presents in a cabnet.

"A'y hello Merida i'm just giving ya some presents for snoggle tog im leaving before it comes for bisiness sorry" gobber smiled

"Well next time you COULD KNOCK!" Merida shouted gobber left the presents in a good hiding spot and Merida went back to bed while gobber let himself out.

Merida smiled and hugged Hiccup in there bed Hiccup kissed her on the cheek and Merid fell asleep in his loving caring arms and then Hiccup started snoring

The next morning Merida woke up to her 2 kids almost in tears "Why are you upset?"Merida asked the childre handed her a note and started cryng again.

"Dear Merida and kids I needed to leave in the midle of the night to deal with conflick between the Berk's and te Scot's we are still one united kingdom but the dragons are causing some damage

I will be back in a few days please take care I love all of you and im sorry"Merida finished the note and was almost in tears too but she knew he would be back to she made the kids breakfast

a knock on the door was the only good news so far astrid and snotlout came to visit with there two kids Snortlout and mactosh two boys with black hair

"Hello Astrid Snoutloud come in" Snortlout and Mactosh kciked Merida in the leg but she tried ot to get anygry "These are out two songs Snortlout and Mactosh"

Snoutlout said happily "They ar' wounderful a' just wanna squeeze the snot out of em"Merida said smiling "Hey where is Hiccup? I want to speak with him"Astrid replied

"He...left for a few days..."Merida looked down"But he will be back before snog-"Merida looked down in shock she screamed "Merida whats wroung?!"Snoutlout showted.

"I'M HAVIN MA BABY" everyone froze Cork and Millsa ran to there mom and started hugging her"Everyone we need to get her to the vilige healer! get on our dragons!"

astrid and merida rode stormfly and snoutloud and all the kids rode hookfang to the vilige healer and when they got there Merida was rished into a room as she started going into labour.

"Snoutlout go get Hiccup and everyone who is important Its gonna be ok Merida" Astrid said gripping her hand later some vikings and scots came in to help Merida her parents came in and so did stoic

everyone was comferting her "Merida!"eninor rushed in and stood next to her daughter mean while snoutlout was having trouble finding hiccup

"HICCUP!"shouted snoutlout he was alone in the mist..."HICCUP!"he shouted again he saw a night fury wing in a cave and he went towards it and saw hiccup he was out cold and something was lurking in the caeve

Snoutlout walked around and saw a face...alvin the out cast..."WELL WELL WELL a LONLEY dragon rider just this here boy"Alvin kicked hiccups body and toothless tried to fight but he was tied down

a wispering death came out from the shadows and alin laughed"Like my new dragon?" alvin snorted"It was usefull...until i got this nightfury!" he kicked toothless

"hookfang!" hookfang shot a blast of fire at alvin and the wispering death fled underground and then snoutlout cut the ropes on tootheless hiccup woke up but was week"Hiccup get on your dragons a fly!"

a few minutes later in the air snoutlout explained what was happening"MERIDA'S HAVING A BABY?!" they got off the dragons when the reached the villige healer and ran inside

Merida smiled and was holding a little girl with brown hair"Hello hiccup" he smiled hiccup was covered in bruses bumps and scorch marks"I'll explain later..."

hiccup picced up the new born baby and asked"What should we name her?" Merida smiled the both tossed a few names around including stioic and Merida's parents help

"How about..Kari" they both smiled"What does that mean?"Merida asked "it means...chaste and pure" then hiccup kissed merida on the lips.

a few years later

"MOM! CORK STOLE MY FAVOURITE SHOES AND HE STOLE KARI'S BABY DRAGON!" Hiccup ran in a grabbed Cork"Cork give it back" cork frowned"FINE' He throw Millsa's shoes on the ground and he pulled out a little light green terror from his pocet

Millsa took her shoes and kari took her dragon and said"Thank you dady for getting emerald eye back"and she hugged him 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 NIGHTMARES

Kari sat in her bed with her little terror emeraldeye she heard about Hiccup's stories about alvin but she was having nightmares about it

every night she would have more and more nightmares about aling taking away his family and it started and ended in the same way

a wispering death droke threw the house floors attacked everyone and the alvin looked at her and said "Your next".

"Everyong breakfast!" Hiccup shouted as Cork ran in his red hair shining and his little blue t-shirt up going over his brown pants and Millsa came in with her blond curls bouncing

her favourite red shirt and green pants on and the Kari cam in her long brown hair touching the back of her pink dress. She smiled and sat down

the three terrors Flamespark seajewel and emeraldeye started screeching everyone thought they were chatting with each other

Merida walked in like she was half asleep"Morning sleepy" Hiccup smiled "A'm not in the mood Hic' I've ben havin nightmares and a' can't sleep" Merida kissed hiccup

"Ew mommy daddy not again!" said Cork and Millsa but Kari thought it was cute she hoped that she would find a nice husband. After a while snoggle tog came once again Hicccup and Merida saved the presents

that gobber gave them until the kids were older tomarror was snoggle tog everyone was excited "Um..Hiccup?"Merida said"We have a small problum"Hiccup looke confused

"Whats wroung?"Merida pointed under the table and he saw toothless he shot Hiccup a gummy grin and came out from under the the table.

Toothless made a odd sound and was very frightend he looked sleepy "Toothless you hungry?"he gave toothless a cod his favourite fish but toothless ran under the table

confushed hiccup sat down he thought"Daddy?" asked Millsa "What is it sweety?" "I had a bad dream...and so did Cork" hiccup frowned "Is everyone having bad dreams?" Hiccup woundered.

night fall came and tomarro was snoggletog hiccup had a dream that alvin trained a changewing and it hipnotised his family into leaving him

"Merida..." hiccup woke up to Merida packing her bags "A'y Hiccup...tha' spark is gone..."Merida shed a tear and picked up her bags.."Merida...you can't be serius..." Hiccup saw something in her eyes a swirl.

Merida went into the kids room and explained what happened and she went outside with the kids, hiccup fallowed "Merida please..."Hiccup was in tears "a'm sorry..." Merida got on her house"Dady...why do we have to go?"

said the three kids with the terrors on the shoulders "I...I don't know..."Sighed hiccup and His wife,His kids left him Merida convinched them to come with her and they all left.

Toothless came and comeferted hiccup but he would not stop crying he saw then get on a boat with alvin he got onto toothless and fallowed them into a cave he heard alvin say "AWW Herida my little daring now that my changewing

hipnoticed you and your kids YOU CAN BE MY BRIDE AND WE CAN TAKE OVER BERK...AND SCOTLAND!" Hiccup gasped and Alvin saw him

"WELL WELL WELL Hiccup thanks for joinging the party very nice for you to join us" Hiccup looked shocked and he made toothless shoot a plazma blast at the changewing "Hic-cup?"Merida asked then she was forced back into her trance.

A wispering death burst out of the ground and alvin jumped on it hiccup saw a bite mark a night fury bite mark this was the dragon that toothless had a rivalry with he saw four black shadows stormfly and hookfang all tied up and out cold astrid

who was tied up next to snoutlout with there two kids back at berk with Gobber and now Hiccup thought about the nightmares everyone had the because of the changewings ability to hipnotise poeple and how Hiccup had to fight his worst nightmare to save his friends and his family

Hiccup was shocked in fear and surprise his old rival was back and he frove in fear and so did toothless

"WELL YOU GONNA FIGHT? or do I have to use the changewing?" "You got me alvin..." and hiccup was hipnotised and so was toothless but then they both smiled "Good goody glad you joined us, boy"

Hiccup fell to the groun d and so did toothless hiccu opened an eye at toothless and so did the dragon they both winked and the went unconchuse...or did they? 


End file.
